


LuxSoka: Death Maze

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Lux Bonteri is sent on a secret mission to Palerno to conduct negotiations with neutral worlds to join the Republic</p><p>The Jedi Council secretly send Ahsoka to guard over the proceedings.</p><p>Dooku has set a trap for Lux and the other leaders, trapping them in a maze with a crazed, killing beast.  Lux and Ahsoka must work to save the lives of the other leaders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LuxSoka: Death Maze

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are mixed feelings about LuxSoka. Some like it, some don't. I wrote it to see if I could
> 
> If you enjoy shipping LuxSoka, read and enjoy
> 
> If you don't, I invite you to keep an open mind and enjoy it as a Star Wars adventure.

Luxsoka: Death Maze!

 

Lux Bonteri was notified by Chancellor Palpatine while working in his Senate office on Onderon. A surprise to be sure, but a pleasant one in these dark times.

"Chancellor Palpatine! To what do I owe the honor?" Lux stood attentively by his desk.

Palpatine greeted him with a gentle smile. "My dear boy, it is good to see you well. I hope all is progressing with Onderon and its King?"

Lux smiled back "We are returning Onderon to its pre-war status slowly but surely, fixing the war one step at a time."

"Good. Good." The Chancellor was in a jovial mood that put Lux at ease. "I have an opportunity for you and several other Senators, a chance to help bring the war closer to an end with less violence. A grand ball is being held on the neutral world of Palerno by Count Juri Stetsin IV. 

Count Stetsin has moderated between the Republic and the CIS to keep the war out of his system, but threatening overtures by Dooku's Droid armies have convinced him to throw in support for the Republic."

"This is good news!" Lux leaned on his desk, listening intently.

"The Count wants to hold this conclave with other neutral sympathizers and with Republic Senators. While it is designed to be a ball for many heads of state and aristocrats, Stetsin wants the conclave held in secret with select leaders. The Ball is just a ruse to throw off suspicion of any political activities. You will be a sort of secret guest."

"I understand. When is the Ball?"

Palpatine smiled at his eagerness. "In three days. This will be your chance to make several arrangements and treaties with Palerno that will throw the Separatists out of balance. Dooku's Forces will be in chaos when they realize how many systems will be against them."

"I'm on it. I will meet with the other delegates and make the arrangements with Count Stetsin" Lux concluded.

Palpatine bowed "Excellent. I wish you the best of luck, and to be careful."

Lux packed for the trip and prepared his personal shuttle. He started the engines and lifted off to Palerno.

 

Elsewhere, on Coruscant, the Jedi Council was engaged in a distressful conversation with the Chancellor.

Palpatine was transmitting to the Temple from his office, and Mace Windu was exercising his usual patience with the Chancellor's demands, especially when they concerned Anakin Skywalker.

"It's imperative that Commander Skywalker attend the conclave on Palerno. He will be our insurance of success in uniting several key Senators and leaders in the Esfandia sector. A block Republic support, even in this far sector of the Outer Rim could put pressure on Dooku's supply lines. My spy network informs me that there are risks, that a Jedi such as Anakin could be up to the challenge. I certainly hope you will consider my request."

Mace sighed and looked at Yoda and Ki Adi Mundi.

"We will consider your request, Chancellor."

Palpatine bowed and ended his transmission.

Mace waited two seconds after the signal ended. He pressed a button on his Comlink. "Ahsoka Tano, please meet with the Council at your earliest convenience. We have a mission of utmost importance!"

Other Jedi looked at Mace with caution, except for Yoda who sat calmly and with an agreeable expression.

"We will trust our own council in these matters. A conclave of minor nobles playing games of espionage in a sector of space Dooku has no interest in....well, we will assign an appropriate Jedi for the mission."

"You believe this Padawan is up to the task of protecting these negotiations?" Luminara Unduli asked cautiously "She is....so young."

Mace almost rolled his eyes, but stayed in control "This is a babysitting job. I believe the Chancellor places more importance on it than was necessary. He's a politician, not a strategist."

Some of the Jedi Masters had a short chuckle at Mace's comment. They had all grown weary of Palpatine's constant demands. Demands involving Anakin as the most crucial Jedi ever, going on missions that Mace felt were a waste of time and resources.

"Sending Ahsoka will give the same results. We will use our own council when giving mission assignments."

The Jedi council nodded together in agreement.

 

The night fell on Palerno, a world that was a paradox of sorts. Partially beautiful like Naboo, it was also filled with craters along its vast landscape, a world constantly pulling in meteorites from its gravity.

Count Stetsin watched from the safety of his shielded realm as occasional rocks fell from space and burst into brilliant colors. He sipped his wine and brushed back his almost perfect human hair. His vanity was obvious from his impeccable outfit and well groomed features.

His mistress, a blue Rodian in a slinky dress, watched with him as meteorites fell in a rainbow of colors.

"So beautiful" She caressed him, watching rocks burst into gorgeous yellows and reds and oranges across the horizon as the sun went down.

Stetsin smiled "Beautul and deadly. Which is why we stay here in our protected city. Only peasants go out into the fields to work beyond the shield. Oh, the danger is minimum, really. It's a gambling game, though. A worker could go out their and farm for 50 years in the same spot and never get hit.....or they could be vaporized in a crater the next day. 

Only the poor have to play that game."

He smiled and kissed her. A signal caught his attention, a special transmission coming in. "Forgive me, I have a private call. I will meet you later for dinner."

His mistress bowed and exited. He approached the comlink and bowed as the image of Darth Sidious appeared.

"My dear Count Stetsin, you will be in for a treat. I take it the conclave will be happening as scheduled?"

"Yes, my Lord Sidious!" Stetsin smiled "I look forward to many treats during the Ball."

"Good" Sidious smiled from under his hood. "One of these treats will be a Jedi!"

Stetsin looked up, half cautious, but half excited. He almost seems to drool with a hungry anticipation. "A Jedi!? This is INDEED exciting news!"

The hooded Sith delighted in the Count's enthusiasm. "It is most important that this Jedi be terminated. The fools on the Jedi Council think they are clever sending her here to protect the Conclave, but her

death will serve a greater purpose!"

"Her death is all but assured, my Lord!" Stesin smiled modestly.

"Good. And let these traitors attending the conclave meet as dark a fate. Many have turned on the Separatist cause and must be made examples of! 

Especially the delegates of Ankus, Neb, Valk....and Onderon. Happy Hunting!"

Sidious ended his transmission, and Stetsin streaightened up his outfit as he exited for dinner. Though human looking, a hint of sharp teeth appeared as he licked his lips in hunger.

 

Ahsoka boarded her Jedi fighter with R2, less than thrilled at the mission handed to her by the Council.

"Another baby sitting job, R2....yaaay." She gave a bored cheer as she piloted her way up out of Coruscant.

R2 tried to beep some positive thoughts to her. "Thanks, I know it's going to be safe. But I hate having the cushy jobs when my friends are out facing war and danger."

She entered the astmosphere and prepped for her jump. She looked at her mission log and read off a list of the attendees. Her heart stopped at one name. Lux Bonteri.

R2 waited for her to give the launch command, whistling as he waited.But Ahsoka's heart stopped for a second. "Well.....things are now getting more interesting!" She whispered.

She felt a little self conscious, remembering her past times with Lux."I shouldn't ahve been selected for this mission. I'll only endager the Conclave if I cause a distraction."

She looked at her outfit and sighed, unable to completely ignore the small amounts of vanity that now plagued her mind.

"I look like a mess....and I think I shouldn't have eaten all that pudding last night...." She muttered. Ahsoka suddenly felt imperfect, but took a deep breath and smiled again.

R2 inquired with a noise, but Ahsoka waved off his droid concerns.

"It's nothing. Just thinking out loud. Coordinates locked in. Let's crash this party!" She jumped into hyperspace, off to the exotic world of Palerno.

 

Lux entered the atmosphere and made a careful landing through the shield into the spaceport of the Byzantine style Capital city of Lychtus.

Count Stetsin, followed by an official entourage, met with him."Welcome. We will keep you comfortable during your stay for the Ball. My servants have a complete itinerary for your mission here." The Count smiled.

"Thank you." Lux bowed respectfully. C4PO followed dutifully as they were escorted to the palace.He made his way with the Count's servants helping him, there was a pre-party gathering with refreshments and music. The Count spared no expense

for the dozens of guests who would be attending the Ball. Lux, however, remained focused on the business at hand, searching out the small cadre of leaders who had a more ulterior motive for being there.

Count Stetsin set aside a special lounge for certain delegates, under the guise of a closed game of Sabaac.

Lux rubbed elbows with Lord Dume of Ankus, Lady Wren of Neb and Colonel Cilla of Valk, among a few others.

As Count Stetsin had the cards dealt, the conversations moved from the pleasantries to business.

"We have an opportunity here, tonight, gentlemen, to strike a blow for the Republic. A united front by your worlds will cut through Dooku's supply lines, cut off hyperspace routes, and block his efforts with the Separatist Council worlds. An unofficial allegiance for your planets, however small it may seem in these Outer territories, will build a momentum against the worlds supporting the Confederacy."

As they looked at their cards, Lux passed out small discs

"These discs present the current proposals by the Chancellor and other powerful members of the Senate, for your consideration. They have heard your pleas, known of the crimes committed against your worlds. The Republic is ready to offer full support in treturn for allegiance to our cause, which will bring us closer to ending the war."

 

Ahsoka was listening from outside the room. Dressed in a heavy cloak covering her as she mingled with casual guests in the main hall, she listened through an earpiece. R2D2 was connected with a listening device that connected to the wall outside of the special lounge.

"Well done, Lux!" Ahsoka whispered and smiled.

R2 turned in her direction and gave a whistled beep. Ahsoka blushed and smiled "He IS a good man, R2. I've noticed Lux growing into quite a  
Statesman."

R2 beeped slyly, causing Ahsoka to look down and blush more "No, R2. It's best I don't interrupt his mission. Besides, he's a politician now, and I \don't think he would be interested in small talk with a boring Jedi."

R2 gave one more beep and turned back to the meeting.Stetsin brought the briefing to a close. "We shall reconvene during the grand ball and sign the allegiance in an isolated location, right under the noses of the party guests, and without any interference by any would be agents of the Separatist cause."

The group ended the card game and went out into the main hall where the guests enjoyed themselves. R2D2 followed behind Lux casually, humming deviously.

"R2, where are you going?" Ahsoka started getting closer, keeping her head covered with her hood, trying to blend in.

As Lux got closer to her, R2 sped up behind him and pushed him into Ahsoka!

"Whoa! Terribly sorry!" Lux almost fell on top of her. Ahsoka caught him with fast reflexes, but her hood fell back.

They stared at each other in an instant and were struck speechless. "Ahsoka?" He blinked in surprise. He smiled a little "Hi! You are quite a surprise."

Ahsoka frowned as she looked at R2. "Yeah, You weren't supposed to notice me. I'll be lecturing my droid here about being discreet later."

R2 beeped a question mark, acting innocent, like his bump was a clumsy little accident. People started staring at them for a minute, including Count Stetsin, wondering what the incident was. The Count stared at them with narrow eyes.

Lux, thinking fast, took Ahsoka's hand and led her to the dance floor to wave off any suspicions.

"Just be casual. Nobody here will pay attention if we blend in." He smiled, and started dancing.

"Blending in was what I was trying to do." She sighed. But then smiled at him "Still, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you." Lux danced around near the balcony, where bright stars shined through the windows, creating a light spectacle. Meteors fell from the sky and burned up into rainbow fireworks over unsafe areas outside the city.

"It's Beautiful. And dangerous, from what I've been told." Lux looked out at the fireworks.

"Indeed." Ahsoka smiled "I've been to many places in the galaxy, and seen many beautiful, dangerous things.

"So have I" Lux whispered back. "I would love to be closer to those beautiful things." He whispered, still looking at the meteorites.

"Careful though," Ahsoka stopped and watched with him "Some beautiful things in this galaxy can burn you. They are still dangerous."

Lux smiled and looked at her "It will always be worth the risk. "The dance ended. Lux bowed and backed away, returning to the festivities without looking suspicious.

Ahsoka sighed and watched him go. Night fell, and the grand ball was underway.

Lux gathered with other collaborators and prepared to meet Count Stetsin. R2D2 was back in place, observing and listening from his isolated spot near the meeting room, while Ahsoka watched everyone in the hall and kept an eye out for anything suspicious.

Stetsin entered the secret room and knelt down before a communication screen. Sidious reappeared.

"Gather the traitors and send them to the Maze! Eliminate them all."

Sidious commanded slowly.

Stetsin smiled and bowed "Yes, Lord Sidious!"

R2D2 beeped in panic. Stetsin reappeared in the grand hall and gathered up Lux and the other delegates for the secret allegiance. R2 sent panicked noises to Ahsoks.

"Wait, R2, slow down! What do you mean, the conclave is a trap?"

R2 went through a series of whistle beeps to recount the conversation between the Count and the Sith Lord.

Ahsoka gasped and looked around past the crowds of people, trying to block out the music and the exploding meteorites.

She spotted Lux entering the room with the others.

Stetsin was at the door, the last to enter. He turned and looked at

Ahsoka with a menacing smile. He was a handsome man, wih an aristocratic charm. But Ahsoka noticed that monstrous smile, and realized Count Stetsin was, indeed, an ugly man.

"No!" Ahsoka whispered, breaking into a run towards the room, shoving party guests and waiters aside forcefully.

"R2, get back to the ship! If I'm not back in 1 hour, lift off and report back to the Council! Tell them that Count Stetsin is a Separatist agent, and the meeting was a set up!"

Ahsoka burst into the lounge where the others entered.It looked like a game parlour with a nicely aged library. A wine cabinet was on one wall. A desk for business was at the other end of the room.

But it was empty.

"Come on, come on! Think!" Ahsoka looked around, tried to block out all noises and distractions and concentrated. She used her senses and rotated in a circle with her hand out, trying to find which direction the group went.

"The wine cabinet!" She opened her eyes in a flash and ran to the cabinet, trying to find the secret opening. She quickly felt along the wall, then looked at the brands of wine.

One bottle stood out like a sore thumb. She grabbed it and activated a door mechanism. A secret passage opened up, revealing a staircase going down.

Ahsoka got butterflies in her stomach. "That was too easy. Yeah, it's a trap for me too."

She frowned, knowing she had to go down there, into the depths to save Lux.

"Well, only thing to do with a trap is to spring it!" She ran fast. Stetsin led the group through a maze of brightly lit corridors.

"When will we finally sign this alliance?" An older delegate asked. It was colonel Cilla, a Bothan from planet Valk.

Stetsin chuckled "This is the prize of my family, the fabled wonder of Lychtus city. The Stetsin family maze. This is where we put traitors and criminals!"

Everyone looked at the Count, feeling weirded out.

Lux grimaced as Stetsin grinned with an unnatural star "Why do I get the feeling I'm experiencing Irony?"

Stetsin laughed and began a transformation. Everyone backed away as the Count started growling and sprouting hair.

"The conclave drew you in, and you will be my trophies, for the glory of Dooku and the Separatists! Your Home worlds will fall, one by one, and will become part of a new Empire!"

Stetsin began to howl with delight. Colonel Cilla tried to draw a weapon, but Stetsin, now quite beastly, was too fast and ripped the Bothan's arm off and clawed his face off!

Everyone suddenly heard the burning hum of a light saber from behind and The Beast Stetsin jumped in pain as Ahsoka lashed out at him.

"Ahsoka!" Lux shouted "Look out!! Count Stetsin has become a monster!"

The beast climb the walls away from Ahsoka's burning blade as she joined the delegates and stood between them and him.

"You've failed, Count Stetsin! The Alliance will happen!"

The Beast roared with laughter "Fool! You are in the maze now! And only I know the way out! You shall all run, hide in the shadows and you will know the terror of dying alone! Your pitiful alliance will die and Dooku will conquer your pathetic Republic!!"

"You'll have to get past me before you can kill again!" Ahsoka stood her ground.

"You are now part of the trap, little girl!" The Beast lunged at her with ferocious claws, but Ahsoka jumped and leaped with skill to avoid him. She thrust out her blade, keeping him at bay.

"Everyobody run!" Ahsoka ran with the group , keeping guiard on the rear.

"Run, Jedi! Run!! The maze will be your doom!": The beast howled.

Ahsoka and the others ran down twisting, turning corridors, hitting deadends and endless hallways.

Lux stayed by her side as they tried to make sense of where they were going.

"How could I have been so blind? The Count will hand our worlds over to Dooku and the Separatist Council for pillaging!"

Ahsoka took his hand. "No! I won't let that happen. I promise you all, we will get out of here. We will find a way out, and then I will have my own negotiations with Count Stetsin!"

"Not without me, you won't!" Lux took apart his belt buckle and his com link, fitting the pieces together into a small blaster.

Lux and Ahsoka smiled at each other "You're resourceful!"

Lux blushed a little and shrugged "I know a few tricks. I just wish I knew how to get out of here!"

The Beast roared from distant shadows, filling the halls with dread and fear.

Lux tried to find a way out through different corridors, but they ran into several dead ends and confusing passages.

"He will tear us apart like he did with old Colonel Cilla!" One of the delegates started shaking.

Ahsoka and Lux led the group further into the maze, but Ahsoka's confidence grew more bold.

"Count Stetsin made a big mistake with this trap. He learned to late that there's one thing that should never EVER be put into a trap!" Ahsoka looked at Lux. "Me!"

Ahsoka grabbed her communicator "R2, are you there?"

R2 responded with some chirps.

"Get to my fighter and focus on my signal. I need you to fire the ship's blasters into the palace floor and make a hole for us to escape!"

The Beast roared very closely. Ahsoka and Lux turned to see the Beast charging at them!

"Hurry R2!" Ahsoka held up her blade at the Monster.

Lux aimed his blaster and fired several times, burning the Beast's fur.

"He's tough!" Lux ducked as the Monster started swinging its claws at Ahsoka, who blocked his attacks.

"Your Master will weep blood when he finds out what I have done to you! You will be a shadow of a memory, Jedi! A footnote in the history of the war when Dooku takes power!" The Beast snarled

Ahsoka snarled back "You're wrong! I won't be a Footnote in history.....I intend to WRITE THE BOOK When I am done here!"

Ahsoka jumps at him and swings, burning his fur hide. Stetsin howled in pain and jumped back.

"Looks like the Chapter on Stetsin will be the shortest!" Lux rubbed his own snark into the Beast's wounds.

An explosion erupted from above, showering everyone with debris. R2 was attacking the palace, controlling the Jedi fighter and focusing in on Ahsoka's signal. the rubble piled up near the ceiling.

"Quickly, everyone!" Ahsoka shouted "Climb up! Get to your ships!"

Stetsin was stunned that he had been outsmarted by a small Jedi. His rage started to make him a true Beast in every sense of the word. He charged at Ahsoka with animal fury, but she fought back with equal gferocity and strength.

She finally pushed him back into the maze with the Force. "Lux! Get everyone out of here!"

"Not without you!" Lux fired at the beast. He took her hand and helped her climb out.

"Come on! We'll draw him away while the others escape!"

Lux and Ahsoa ran away from the palace towards the protective shield.

"Lux! I don't know if this is such a good idea! We're heading into the danger zone!" Ahsoka frowned as they exited the city limits out into the fields that were exposed to the meteorites.

"He'd be crazy to follow us!" Lux replied frantically.

The Beast roared as it exited the maze and saw Lux and Ahsoka running away. It charged out at them.

Lux and Ahsoka jumped over holes and craters dotting the landscape. "He's gaining on us, Ahsoka!" Lux tried not to look back.

"We got bigger troubles!" Ahsoka grabbed Lux and dodged a small meteorite impacting in the ground just in front of them.

Lux stopped and faced the Beast as it charged closer. Other meteorites exploded high above and on the ground nearby.

"Get back to the city and get out of here, Ahsoka. I'll distract Count Stetsin!"

Ahsoka didn't budge from his side "We are in this together! I won't leave you!!"

The Beast's momentum smashed into the two, knocking them back on the ground.

Lux fired his blaster at the Beast and wounded him again. Stetsin roared as he swiped his claw at the gun, smashing it into pieces.

"You are clever and determined, but weak. You may have escaped the Maze, but no one has ever bested me!"

Stetsin grinned as he overshadowed them with his large form.

Ahsoka was still winded from the impact, but looked up, behind the Beast. She raised her hand up at him, to which he laughed.

"Yes, you are filled with terror! But you cannot block my claws this time!"

Ahsoka grinned "I'm not *trying* to block you this time!"

The Beast Stetsin turned to see Ahsoka using the Force to steer a meteorite down on him! Lux grabbed Ahsoka and both of them jumped into a nearby crater.

"You frakking BI-" The Beast screamed as the Meteorite obliterated him and burst into a tornado of multi colored flames and sparks, a grand orchestra of fireworks to end his reign of terror.

"You okay? Ahsoka?" Lux and Ahsoka found themselves together in the crater, arms wrapped around each other. They were so close they could hear and feel their hearts beating. Lux was on top of her, having used himself as a shield to protect her from debris from the explosion.

Ahsoka looked up at him.

"I'm okay. You?"

Lux nodded, catching his breath. "That was....incredible. I'm sorry....I ran out here without thinking. I could have gotten us-"

Ahsoka stopped him with her hand, pressing it gently to his mouth. Her hand slid to his chest and she smiled.

"You helped save the other delegates. You saved the alliance you were sent to help create. They will return to their worlds and prepare to strike a blow against the armies of the Separatists. You made it possible."

"You did too." He smiled back.

They stared at each other for a long moment. The crackle of an exploding meteorite overhead made them react. Their heads ducked forward at the explosive lights above, into each other.

Though it was a surprise kiss, it was a welcome reaction to the fireworks. Lux and Ahsoka gripped each other tightly as fire works erupted in the atmosphere and blazed with glory and color, chaos and flowery fire.

They pulled away their soft lips for a second, dizzy and gasping and whimpering for breath.

"Lux!" She whispered. He was speechless as he caressed her face, relieved that they were alive and together. Being so close, being on top of her, Lux's heart wanted to stop time and stay there with her. He wanted to be lost all night with an entire world to explore inside the crater.

The explosions above were a drum and rhythm. Lux and Ahsoka reacted again with another deep kiss, this time with fireworks of a different kind blazing in their hearts, in their souls.

His mind was a storm, his thoughts of Ahsoka striking like lightning as they slowly stood up. With his arms wrapped around her, he walked back to the safety of the shield.

Neither spoke a word, but their eyes held a conversation. More than a conversation. Their eyes spoke of a hunger, and future kisses in some later time and place.

Count Stetsin was dead, the mission to unite neutral worlds a success.

But for Lux and Ahsoka, after such a harrowing adventure, the night was a new beginning, a chance to be reacquainted, and conduct some new negotiations of their own.


End file.
